harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
1993–1994 school year
This article lists the general events of the 1993–1994 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. Staff Students Timetable Third year Gryffindors Notes * The following schedule happened in this order, on their first day (likely Wednesday)16 October is Friday, making 2 September, the first day of classes, a Wednesday - at nine o'clock, Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. They then attended Transfiguration followed by lunch. Care of Magical Creatures was right after lunch and the last class of the day. - "When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, ... “But look,” said Ron, laughing, “see this morning? Nine o’clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o’clock, Muggle Studies. And” — Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving — “look — underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o’clock." ... “Yer in my firs’ ever lesson! Right after lunch! ... The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule. “We’d better go, look, Divination’s at the top of North Tower. It’ll take us ten minutes to get there. ...” ... "Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney’s ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall’s Transfiguration lesson. ... When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch. ... Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday’s rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. ... The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. ... Malfoy didn’t reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions." * Double Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and then Defence Against the Dark Arts took place in that order, on the first day of second term. It was likely not a Thursday as Lupin schedules his first Dementor lesson with Harry for then. - "Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible. ... Let me see . . . how about eight o’clock on Thursday evening" * Finally, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, then lunch and Divination took place on a final unknown day near Easter. - "Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons." ... “We’re due in Charms,” said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. ... “Divination, but it’s not for another twenty minutes,” said Harry. “Hermione, why didn’t you come to Charms?” ... ‘Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!’ You said it ages ago, Professor!”" *On 16 October (Friday) they had Herbology, Transfiguration, then another lesson. "He barely talked to her all through Herbology ... They had Transfiguration next ... “You know what day it is?” “Er —” “The sixteenth of October! ... You had better hurry, or you’ll be late for your next lesson. ... “First Hogsmeade weekend,” said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. “End of October. Hallowe'en.” As 31 October is the first Hogsmede weekend, 31 Oct must be on Saturday and 16 Oct on Friday; If 31 Oct is on Sunday, then 16 Oct would be on Saturday which does not have classes. - "“Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.”" * Care of Magical Creatures tends to be one-hour. - "“Why would anyone bother looking after them?” said Ron, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms’ slimy throats." *On at least one day, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures took place at the same time. - "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures!" Exam schedule Events ]] * During the summer holidays before start of term, Sirius Black is reported having broken out of Azkaban. For reasons unknown (to the general student body), the Ministry of Magic orders Dementors to guard Hogwarts, although they are not permitted on the grounds, as Black apparently has targeted someone at Hogwarts. * Despite the order preventing them from entering Hogwarts, one of the first Quidditch matches of the season is disrupted, and Harry Potter is nearly killed, when Dementors attack during a game. * Rubeus Hagrid is appointed as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. In his first lesson, Draco Malfoy gets injured by the Hippogriff Buckbeak. This leads to an inquiry about the danger of Buckbeak, who is sentenced to death, though he somehow escapes due to Hermione's Time-Turner * In the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, while dealing with Boggarts, Neville Longbottom's Boggart turns into Severus Snape. Neville ridicules it by making it wear the clothes of his grandmother. The story spreads throughout the school and Snape is reported to be furious about it. * Strange stories regarding student Hermione Granger circulate during the school year, including apparently impossible reports of her attending two classes at the same time, as well as the rare sign of her storming out of and abandoning a class * After the portrait of the Fat Lady is attacked by Sirius Black, she refuses to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. She is temporarily replaced by a portrait of Sir Cadogan. * Newton Scamander may have visited the school during this year. - name appears on the Maurauder's map Quidditch Cup-Winner: Gryffindor During the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, Harry Potter is affected by Dementors and falls off his broom. Unfortunately his Nimbus 2000 gets blown into the Whomping Willow and is smashed by it. Harry receives a Firebolt from an (at the time) unknown benefactor. It is later revealed to have been from Sirius Black, The broom, however, gets confiscated to be checked for enchantments and is only given back to him a few days before his match against Ravenclaw. Match results: *Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: 50:150 (Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter fell off his broom) *Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff *Slytherin-Ravenclaw: Slytherin wins narrowly *Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: 230:30 *Slytherin-Hufflepuff: *Gryffindor-Slytherin: 230:20 **Scorelist: ***10:0 ***20:0 ***30:0 ***30:10 ***40:10 ***50:10 ***60:10 ***70:10 ***70:20 ***80:20 ***230:20 House Cup Gryffindor won the House Cup during this school year, although the actual point scores are unknown. Appearances * * * * * See also * *1993 *1994 *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references es:Año escolar 1993-1994 pl:Rok szkolny 1993–1994 94